Hallowed Imladris
by j.pacheli
Summary: During and orc attack, Elrohir comes across a wounded elfa. Who is she? What is her purpose in Imladris? Elrohir must take her bak to Imladris to save her and to find out who she is. Soon he will find it won t be easy to stay away from her...
1. Unexpected Encounters

The sharp pain in her head was such that her eyes were beginning to cloud. The elfa tried to sit up, yet the only thing she achieved was to fruitlessly dig her nails on the humid ground; a soft moan of pain escaped from her lips. It came from the lips that moments ago had been a lively shade of coral, like rose buds that had gone pale until they hit a spectral tone. Darkness began to swirl in her mind; so did an eerie coldness. Her eyes fell closed and, without her being able to fight anymore, she abandoned herself to unconsciousness. Then, she felt unexpected warmth enveloping her fragile body. What was happening? The sole action of opening her eyes went beyond any strength that she may have possessed in that moment. Yet, she indeed opened them and when she did, she found that a stranger held her in his arms. The blazing rays of the golden sun fell upon the strange figure that seemed to tower upon her and so, her keen elven eyes could not see the features of the one who held her with firm delicacy. After a moment, that could have lasted an eternity, her gaze met two deep, grey eyes that looked down at her with worry and unsuspected tenderness.

"Who…?" It was the only word the elfa was able to speak. It was enough to make him understand her inquiry. Without realising it, she had stopped listening to the noises of the battle that was still unfolding around them. She was oblivious to the heavy bodies of orcs that fell lifeless on the ground and spilled their blood on the virgin soil; she did not notice how there were three elves guarding around them, protecting and taking care of the wellbeing of one of the Princes of Imladris and son of the high Lord Elrond. In an attempt of giving the reassurance that the elf knew she would need, the Prince slowly pulled her close to himself. He allowed his hand to gingerly caress the frame of her face to realise that the wound that she had on her head, consequence of falling from her horse and hitting the mentioned spot against a rock, had begun to bleed.

"Elrohir. My name is Elrohir. I will take you to Rivendell." In her state of pain and delirium, she nodded with her head, but she was still lost within his gleaming, grey eyes. In that moment, they seemed to be more beautiful than the sun. Her eyelids, felt terribly heavy. Gradually, her eyes began to close again. Once more, a whirlwind of darkness loomed over her, yet she desperately sought to grasp onto the welcomed warmth of the elven Prince´s arms. Elrohir, noticing how the elfa quickly sunk into unconsciousness and still holding her close to him, urged her to stay away by speaking to her. "Do tell me, my lady, what is your name?"

The elfa listened to his voice, but she only listened to it distantly, almost as if it was a reverie. One of the elven soldiers approached Elrohir and helped him mount his chestnut stallion. He also helped the Prince to place the strange elven maiden on the horse´s back; soon her body rested against Elrohir´s chest. Her head fell lazily upon his shoulder. Not having any time to waste, the Prince stirred the reins and rode fast and hard towards Imladris. There she would be able to receive the aid she so badly needed. Submerged in the darkness of such nightmare, she felt nothing. However, the elfa could still listen Elrohir´s voice, faintly echoing in her mind while asking what her name was. It was then that, with a weak voice and in an almost inaudible whisper, she spoke. Her voice was carried by the wind to the keen elven ears of her saviour, telling him the secret, which was meant to be heard by him and him only. "Devanhi. My name is Devanhi."


	2. Out of the Healing Houses, Into Imladris

The ceaseless waterfalls of Imladris, along with the inconstant roulade of unseen birds that hid in the verdant trees, composed the ephemeral melody that flowed through the valley. The sun´s rays poured into the room and fell upon her graceful elven features. Devanhi was in a deep and placid sleep; the kind of slumber that one can only find within the sacred elven realm of Rivendell. Her eyelashes fluttered for a moment, just before her hazel eyes nonchalantly opened.

Her orbs revealed a mild hint of bewilderment as they scanned the room. Such bewilderment lasted but for a fugacious moment, for soon Devanhi was able to guess that she found herself within the comfort and safety of the Last Homely House. A timid smile curved her pale, rose lips. The elfa closed her eyes again and allowed her ears to delight in the delicate music that came from the crystalline waterfalls. How much did she wish to walk to the balcony and see the legendary beauty of Rivendell; a place she had heard so much about!

Slowly, she sat up. Her fingers gratefully glided through the folds of the silken sheets that were responsible for the comfortable sleep she had had. After pulling the covers away from herself, Devanhi slowly slid out of the bed and with hesitant steps walked towards the balcony. Her delicate hands sought support on the railing and with mesmerized eyes she beheld the sight that was before her.

Wherever Devanhi looked at, her eyes would come across the shimmering waters that peacefully flowed through the valley. She marveled at the many domes and structures ornamented by gentle filigrees. An affable breeze blew past her and enveloped the elfa in the fresh air of Imladris. She took a deep breath and her eyes fluttered closed allowing herself to get carried away by the magical sweetness that the elven abode filled her with. It was in that moment that, as a consequence of the blow she had gotten on her head but a couple of days ago, she felt an unexpected and acute twinge of pain in her head. Devanhi winced and brought one of her hands to her head while the other firmly held onto the railing. Then came a voice from behind her. "Is it not too soon for you to be up and walking on your own?"

Devanhi gasped as she swiftly turned around, searching for the one who had so abruptly appeared in the room. Her startled eyes fell upon the dark haired elf and her mind was flooded by ethereal and fugacious memories; memories that she could not quite place. She looked into the depths of the elf´s grey eyes and being unable to reminisce anything that had happened before her turbulent arrival to Rivendell, Devanhi furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "Oh, n-no. I feel fine." She lied as an overwhelming dizziness clouded her mind. "I just wanted to come to the balcony and see…"

But the other could not be so easily fooled. It was simple for him to notice how the elfa´s gaze remained fixed on the floor as a result of her dizziness. A warm smile graced his lips. "Please, allow me to help you." And so, with the unequalled grace of the elves he walked over to her and held her hand before leading her back towards the comfort of the bed and Devanhi gratefully accepted this help. "Have we met before?" She inquired of the elf while her pale fingers toyed with the silken sheets. Although she was trying to make her voice sound confident, her eyes revealed how puzzled she still felt.

The grey-eyed elf elegantly stood by the side of the bed and looked down at the bewildered elven lady. "You do not remember anything?" He asked back, but the elfa remained silent for what seemed a long while.

"I…" She began to speak while her eyes flickered between his tranquil countenance and her hands. "I remember that I was on the road and not too far from Rivendell." But then she interrupted herself for there, the memories in her mind became blurry and inaccurate and without uttering a word she pleaded for help to remember the unfortunate events that had brought her to where she was.

The elf spoke again: "To your bad fortune, there were vicious orcs roaming through the roads that day. They have been freely moving near our borders, but we were there. I saw how you fell from your horse and hit your head against a rock…"

"How long has it passed?" Devanhi abruptly interrupted and the shadows that submerged her mind and thoughts in dark confusion, far from being dissipated, grew thicker. The other´s reply was slow to come, but in the end it came with a solemn voice. "You have been unconscious for two nights. Listen…"

But Devanhi no longer listened. Her gaze became lost within the distance and she was not looking, but wandering through her vague thoughts. Momentary images seemed to take over her mind before disappearing and leaving way to a petrifying void. As a very unreal dream or maybe a vivid nightmare she saw herself being object of the vicious attacks of orcs. The elfa reminisced the coldness and the obscurity along with and endless pain that coursed through her body. And then she remembered the gentle warmth that had embraced her just in the right moment; the grey eyes, the sweet voice, and the tender embrace.

"Elrohir." The elfa spoke his name as her hazel eyes met his grey ones. Suddenly she had been able to recall the misfortunate happening that had taken place but a couple of days ago. The memories had come almost violently, like the relentless tide of the ocean. Enticed by the gleam in the other´s grey eyes, Devanhi spoke again. "You are Elrohir."

A short moment elapsed before she spoke again. Her voice gradually lost strength and confidence "I do remember now. There was a vague darkness and… I passed out."

Silence floated in the room then. Elrohir intently studied Devanhi. Her sweet, hazel gaze had gotten lost somewhere in the horizon, or maybe somewhere in time. There, in the bed, she looked just as fragile as she had been but a few days ago, when he had first held her in her arms. And so, while Devanhi allowed herself to get lost within the agony of her arrival to Imladris, Elrohir got lost within her youth and matchless grace.

"Will I be able to get out of here soon?" Devanhi asked and in her voice could be noticed a spark of her usual liveliness.

Elrohir smiled. "The healers may be able to tell. If you wish I will inquire about that for you." The elfa nodded with a gleam in her eyes that almost seemed eager.

It was with reluctance that the elf from Imladris got up and made his way for the door. "Do not get up, please." Elrohir said to her right before he left the room.

Blood and dirt had stained the dress that Devanhi had been wearing upon her tempestuous arrival to the elven valley of Imladris. As a consequence, she had been given a new dress of light, pink fabric. After drinking a cup of medicinal tea offered by a healer, whose name was Vanya; the elven lady from the Woodland Realm took her leave from the room she had been staying in for the past couple of days. As she walked, her new dress elegantly swirled around her feet. While her hand took a firm hold of the railing, gingerly did the elfa glide down the flight of stairs that led out of the healing pavilion.

Ever since the healer Vanya had been sent by Elrohir to check upon the Woodland Realm elfa, the prince had been waiting for Devanhi to come down. Guessing that she might have kept the elven prince waiting for too long, a rosy blush took over her alabaster cheeks. She spoke hurriedly and with an acute note of apology in her voice. "I´m sorry. Have I kept you waiting for too long? I hope the waiting has not bored you."

Elrohir, who had been calmly sitting on a bench, raised and walked over to her. "I´m not bored and you´re in no need of hurrying. You have only just awoken from an ill sleep and even when Vanya has said that you are free to leave the healing houses, you must still be careful."

The warmth and peacefulness within his countenance was enough for Devanhi to feel at ease, causing the blush of her cheeks to gradually fade. "Thank you for waiting and thank you for sending Vanya, too. I do not wish to be a nuisance for anybody." In all truth, the elfa was most ashamed about her dramatic arrival to the valley of Imladris. She had known that traveling alone was a perilous enterprise to set about and yet, in order to get away from the grief that Mirkwood brought her; she had decided to do it. Devanhi had endangered herself and brought unnecessary trouble for Elrohir. In the end, the elfa decided that her behavior had been reckless.

"Do not be too harsh on yourself." Replied Elrohir. In an attempt to offer comfort, the prince gently set his hand on the back of her shoulder. "Join me on a walk, I´ll show you around and to your new chambers." Said the elf, offering his arm for her to hold.

The sun had already hid behind the mountains, giving way to a purple and blue twilight. The night was falling upon the earth like an ample mantle sporadically decorated with gleaming stars that resembled diamonds. Delightedly, Devanhi laced her arm with Elrohir´s one and allowed him to lead their way through the many paths of Imladris. The prince knew the valley like the back of his hand and so he walked with Devanhi through ample paths where other elves wandered, contemplating the beauty of Varda´s stars. In the distance could be heard light and beautiful chants that harmonized the atmosphere. There were also smaller and more private roads, yet they all possessed a unique and matchless charm that mesmerized Devanhi.

Imladris was so different from her beloved homeland. It was peaceful and untouched by darkness and shadows; there was no sickness, neither of the mind nor of the heart; grief seemed to fade the way in which vapors rose from the earth every morning at dawn. It elevated from the soul, leaving it free from any burdens. Devanhi and Elrohir spoke about everything and nothing at all and Devanhi felt comfortable within the presence of the prince.

"I have tried to delay this as much as possible, for the last I want is to disturb you, Devanhi." Elrohir said at length, pausing to spare a glance at the elfa and observe her reaction. "It is in the interest of lord Elrond to meet you and know why you have come here to Rivendell."

Her eyebrows softly furrowed, but Devanhi sustained the other´s gaze. To meet the elven lord of the Last Homely House East of the Sea was an honor that she had neither foreseen nor been prepared for. Nonetheless, she graciously accepted to be taken to lord Elrond´s presence.

Earlier that day, both princes, Elladan and Elrohir had met with their father to report their success and the casualties occurred during the short battle in the borders of Rivendell. The issue about the unknown newcomer from Mirkwood did not go unnoticed for lord Elrond and he ordered his son to tell him what he knew about the young elven lady.

Elrohir did not have much to say; in all truth the only thing he knew about her was her name. The short meeting concluded with lord Elrond ordering the prince to bring the elfa to his presence whenever the healers considered it wise for her to be out of the healing pavilion.

Ever since the abrupt and unexpected passing of Celebrían, Elrond´s character had changed and not precisely for the best. The liveliness within his eyes had diminished and it would seem like his like heart had been enveloped by a thick armor of iron and stone. In a way, he resented that this elven lady had survived an attack of orcs and that his wife had lost her life because of one. He almost wished for those fates to be exchanged.

Elrohir knew and sensed the way in which this situation reminded his father about his beloved wife and he could even guess certain bitterness reflected in Elrond´s eyes. This made his mind restless thinking about the moment in which Devanhi would have to come to meet his father. The prince prayed the Valar that his father would not be too harsh on her.

Both, Elrohir and Devanhi, walked together into the antechamber of lord Elrond´s private study. The prince knocked on the door and, after listening to his father, who invited him to come in, opened the door and allowed the elfa in. With his hands neatly clasped behind his back he followed and closed the door.

Although she immediately felt scrutinized by Elrond´s gaze, Devanhi could not help but to glance around the peredhil elf´s study. It was all she had ever imagined it could be. There were old books of ancient lore stacked on tall shelves. She also saw what seemed to be large scrolls of documents. Yet the harmony of the place was not lost for even there, the sterling light of the moonlight poured into the room and the music of the waterfalls still echoed incessantly.

With a delicate gesture of his hand, lord Elrond invited the young elfa to take a seat. Devanhi performed a short yet graceful curtsey before accepting the kind invitation. Elrohir remained standing near the elfa.

"I understand that you have only just arrived to Imladris. With what purpose have you come and where have you come from?" Inquired Elrond who towered in front of her for a short moment before sitting in front of her.

"My name is Devanhi and I am daughter of Dimaethor from the Woodland Realm. It truly is a pleasure to be here, my lord Elrond." At all times, Devanhi sustained the piercing gaze of the elven lord and even though dizziness threatened to take over her, she would not allow it to make it falter. "I have come for I have always thought of Imladris as the mecca of the arts of healing. Considering that I strive to become a healer myself, I decided that the best would be to learn and gain such knowledge in this valley. Here in the Last Homely House East of the Sea."

Devanhi spoke with firm confidence; her words easily slipped out of her lips. However, there was neither pride nor any attempt to sound any superior than she was. Her countenance was full of kindness and her eyes gleamed with the sincerity of her words. Notwithstanding, with every word spoken by Devanhi the tension in the air grew thicker; it could have easily been cut with a knife.

Noticing how Elrond Peredhil´s gaze became harder upon her she added "I had a letter with me, signed by King Thranduil, my lord. But I am afraid I might have lost it, for it was within my bag, on my horse."

Elrohir hurried to speak. "The black stallion was recovered along with what we hope will be all your belongings. You will be able to find them in your bedchamber. Your horse is well attended in our stables." Without anyone having stated so, the prince had become some kind of moderator in the room. His sporadic insertion into the conversation had greatly diminished the tension within the room.

Knowing that her horse, Akil, was safe in the stables of Rivendell lifted an enormous weight from Devanhi´s heart. The young black stallion had belonged to her father, before he was killed in battle. It was a noble, not to mention beautiful beast. The elfa did not show her relief, but instead dedicated a brief smile and bow of her head to Elrohir.

"If you still carry such letter with you, Devanhi, I would very much like to see it, if you do not mind." Spoke Elrond after a lengthy silence. "Vanya, whom I know you have met already, will be assigned as a mentor for you. You may start as soon as she considers that you are ready to do so. I know about your unfortunate arrival to our lands." It was at this point that Devanhi finally sensed how the voice of the elven lord softened in the slightest. With a majesty that the elfa had never seen before, except in her own king, Elrond stood up and spoke again. "I welcome you, fair maiden, to Rivendell. May you find what you seek here and know that neither help nor knowledge will ever be denied from you, for you are part of our kin and family."

Taken aback by such words of welcome, Devanhi stood up and once more performed a deep and exquisite curtsy while speaking "It warms my heart to be so warmly welcomed by my lord Elrond. Hereby I offer you my service and sincere loyalty as long as I may abode in these mythical lands."

In response, Elrond bowed his head to her. It did not take long before Devanhi made her way out of the study of Elrond Peredhil, followed by his son Elrohir. By that time, Devanhi felt weary and light headed. The elfa had been confident enough to think that after two nights she would feel well enough to roam through Rivendell and think about her preparation as a healer. She brought her delicate hand to her forehead as if trying to stifle the ache of her head. Vanya had warned Elrohir that Devanhi might experience such weakness and maybe even disorientation. Upon looking down at her, the prince knew that she might feel dizzy or just tired. Without waiting for Devanhi to say anything, gently did he take her arm and silently lead her towards her bedchambers.

They did not speak much at all, but the silence shared between them was comfortable and well received by both of them. Sometimes, no words are needed for communication to happen. Devanhi´s weariness prevented her from noticing the curious gazes of the elves that at times fell upon her as they walked. After all, she was the newcomer from the Woodland Realm and many were eager to hear more about her and about the news she might bring of the king Thranduil´s realm.

Eventually, Elrohir and Devanhi arrived to the door that would serve as Devanhi´s wall between her privacy and feelings and the beautiful valley of Imladris. The prince opened the door for her, but made no attempt to enter. The elfa turned around and looked up into his grey and stormy eyes. "How could I ever thank you? You have been so kind to me." The sweetness of her voice had remained intact, but her confidence had faded, giving way to unexpected fatigue.

Elrohir looked down at her and his lips curved into a tender smile. Behind her liveliness, sweetness, and determination, there was a shadow that clouded her eyes and yet made her beauty even more thriving. "You need not thank me, Devanhi. Kindness is given freely and it comes from the heart." He said to her while reaching for her hand.

"Then I shall openly accept it and in return offer you my true and sincere friendship, Elrohir. I owe you my safety and my life." She could not help the fugacious glance that her hazel eyes casted at their hands before searching for his eyes again.

The prince spoke again. "Rest now, Devanhi. I will come and search for you in the morning. I´m certain that you will feel better after resting." Then, he brought her hand to his lips and placed the lightest and chastest of kisses upon her knuckles. "I wish you a good night."

Elrohir gave Devanhi´s hand a soft squeeze before letting go of it and taking his leave. With a smile gracing her own lips, the elfa watched his silhouette disappear into the night before retiring to get a well-deserved rest in the place she had wished to be in for such a long time: The halls of Elrond Peredhil in the valley of Imladris.

After the pleasant time spent in the company of Devanhi, Elrohir made his way towards the Hall of Fire with the purpose of relaxing and listening to the music played by the dexterous fingers of Imladris musicians before heading to rest. He had sat on a comfortable couch of crimson satin and not long passed before he heard a cheerful voice that he knew too well.

"Have you been hiding from me, Elrohir?" The voice was the one of Sarya. She was an elfa of golden hair that seemed to capture the sun´s rays and deep blue eyes that resembled the depths of the sea. She was dressed in a light blue gown that made her eyes glow like gems. The elfa moved with a lightness that made her seem like she floated around the room.

The prince looked upon the maiden and raised from the spot he had been resting on. Elrohir was clearly pleased to see her. "How could I? You know much I enjoy your company, Sarya."

Sarya took the prince´s hands and laced her fingers through his and raised her head to look upon him. "Then where have you been? I have been looking for you all night long."

"I was with Devanhi, I have spoken to you about her. The lady from the Woodland Realm, she is really nice." If one observed very carefully, the fugacious displease that took over Sarya´s fair expression could´ve been noticeable, but Elrohir´s mind had been distracted reviewing the peaceful afternoon he had spent with Devanhi to notice anything.

"Well, you spend too much time with her." The golden haired elfa raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips, not bothering to hide her exasperation, which this time was indeed noticed by the prince.

His eyebrows softly furrowed, wondering what had triggered such a reaction in Sarya. "She has only just arrived and her arrival has not been pleasing whatsoever. Kindness is what I offer to her."

"Well I need kindness too." Spoke Sarya, putting a special emphasize on the word `I´. The once lively gleam of her aquamarine eyes was slowly turning into a flame of rage. The prince could only laugh and shake his head.

"Come with me tomorrow, I shall introduce you to her. I bet you two will be good friends."

"Oh, I bet we will be very good friends." Was Sarya´s final reply while malicious thoughts began to form within her mind. The elfa was not pleased to see how Elrohir smiled and how his grey eyes had briefly lit up while talking about the newcomer, Devanhi. Oh, yes. Sarya would inquire about her before Elrohir had any chance to introduce them, or before Devanhi had an opportunity of speaking a word about herself. They would waltz, of course. But Sarya would be the one to lead.


End file.
